


10th April

by PharaohZeth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom bakura, but you can ignore that, i gave yami Bakura the scar because why not, implied Ootogi/Ryo, love you fam, non concensual use of someone else's stuff, non consensual house cleaning, this is a birthday gift foir my fam, top marik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: This nsfw thiefshipping one shot is dedicated to my fam, cuz it's her b-day today.I think the tags explain what happens here quite perfectly and I hope you enjoy it!





	10th April

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRandomFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/gifts).



“Well, hello there” said Bakura with a hint of sarcasm.

“Is Ryo here?” asked Marik, even though he already knew the answer, Bakura raised a brow with an expression that showed that he knew this and couldn't believe that the Egyptian was dumb enough to ask it.

“Just come in. Since you're here help me clean the house” he said with a smug look on his face.

“Good bye then” Marik almost sprinted to the door but Bakura locked it and refused to move.

Marik sighed in defeat and let his coat fall to the floor.

“Pick that up and put it on its place” he pointed at the coat.

Marik did as told and put it on the coat stand.

“Now come, you're going to help me finish doing the chores” he dragged Marik by the neck of his shirt.

The cleaning didn't go as smoothly as planned, Marik, being the big child that he was, decided that it was a good idea to fill a bucket with water and throw it at Bakura, leaving the albino soaking wet, who returned the favour.

This started a war in which they laughed until they noticed that they would need to clean again and it would take even more time than before.

They finished cleaning close to dusk, they showered and lied down on the matrimonial bed in Ryo’s room.

Marik dragged himself to his boyfriend who was almost asleep and left butterfly kisses all over his face, Bakura groaned and opened an eye.

“What do you think you're doing?” he asked.

“Kissing my boyfriend?” Marik responded with feigned innocence, a small smile appeared on Bakura’s face.

“I know what you're trying to do asshole, and I'm too tired for it right now” he turned.

Marik spooned his boyfriend, and arm around the albino’s waist, he nibbled his ear with his lips and Bakura sighed in mild irritation.

“Marik” he warned, the named instead proceeded to sneak his hand under Bakura’s shirt and caressed his naked skin.

Bakura turned again and catched Marik’s lips with his own, the Egyptian did not wait to return it.

“I thought you were too tired for this?” mocked Marik.

“Was. That's past tense” he kissed the blonde again, more aggressively, and as the kiss continued he positioned himself over him.

“You seem to be way more into it than me” he whispered into his mouth and grabbed a handful of his ass.

“I'm pretty sure it's the other way around” he took of his shirt and threw it away “Now, are we going to do it or will you just stare like an idiot at my gorgeous face?” he mocked.

“Well, staring all night at your ‘manly’ scar sounds like a pretty good idea to me” replied Marik with the same tune.

“Jackass” Marik nodded.

“A handsome jackass” he said proudly.

Bakura facepalmed himself.

“Why do I even like you?”

“You don't, you love me”

“For the gods Marik! Shut your goddamn mouth!” he pulled up Marik’s shirt and used it to gag him. Marik stared at him with a not at all amused expression.

He sat, almost making Bakura fall back, and took it off, tossing it aside with Bakura’s.

He nibbled Bakura’s neck who sighed happily.

“Finally some action” Bakura caressed his torso and back, following the lines of his tattoo.

Marik bit softly his skin, his neck and shoulders.

Suddenly he stopped.

“Where's the lube?”

“Here” he stood, walked to the vanity and took it out of a drawer “Ryo isn't exactly a master at hiding his stuff”

“It never even crossed my mind that Ryo would have something like that” Marik said.

“You don't know him like I do” he paused “But I guess Otogi knows him even more than me”

“Stop, I don’t need that image in my mind, just come here”

Bakura took off his trousers on the way to the bed.

“You could've at least taken them off sensually”

“Didn't want to give you the pleasure” he winked.

“Asshole”

Bakura climbed the bed and kneeled beside Marik.

“I rather give you another way of pleasure” he sneaked his hand into Marik’s trousers and grabbed his manhood, making him gasp.

“Pervert”

“I swear if you don't shut your stupid mouth I'll go to sleep and leave you with your stupid boner” he warned but continued on his stroking.

Marik was starting to breathe loudly through his mouth.

“Shut me up” he said with a pink blush on his face.

Bakura did as implied and kissed his boyfriend, rather aggressively, he bit his bottom lip and invaded the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Marik took the opportunity to open the lube with a hand and coat his fingers with it;  he reached Bakura’s behind and introduced one finger without a warning, making the albino gasp in surprise into his mouth, he took the opportunity to take control of the kiss.

He added a second finger and started scissoring them, Bakura turned his face away and his hand lost its rhythm while his breathing became louder.

A third finger was added and Bakura started breathing in little gasps, but he didn't want to be the only one to end wrecked, so he bent down and took Marik’s dick into his mouth, this had the wanted reactions and Marik’s breathing mirrored his own.

He liked the length; he teased the hole at the tip with his tongue before he took it into his mouth again and sucked hard until his jaw hurted.

He let it go and grabbed the lube.

“That’s enough” he coated Marik’s cock with lube “I'm ready” a devilish smile appeared on his face.

He positioned himself on Marik’s lap and slowly sank down on his dick.

He cursed once he bottomed out, one hand on Marik’s knee, the other on his tanned shoulder, Marik had closed his eyes, both hands on Bakura’s waist.

Before either could speak, Bakura lifted his hip and let himself fall back on his boyfriend’s dick. He moved again and both moaned loudly. He continued moving, up and down, lifting his lips and then sinking back down.

Marik’s fingers dug painfully on his waist and back,  he kept moving until his legs were burning because of the effort, he let himself fall, exhausted.

Marik moved his hips, Bakura yelped.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you now” Marik whispered into his ear.

Marik made the albino lay on his back, his hands were at the sides of Bakura’s head, his white hair spreaded on the mattress like a halo, a red blush on his cheeks.

Bakura stretched his hand and caressed Marik’s cheek.

“I love you” he whispered “You handsome jackass” Marik snorted before he started laughing.

“I love you too, you wonderful asshole” he leaned down and kissed Bakura gently before he started moving his hips.

They moaned into the kiss, Bakura sneaked his hands under Marik’s and intertwined their fingers.

Bakura hugged Marik’s waist with his legs and moved his hips in tempo, they keep kissing, almost breathed the others moans.

Marik moved his hip faster and harder, Bakura was almost screaming, he kissed and bit his neck, shoulders and chest.

He played with one of Bakura’s nipples using his lips and tongue.

None let go each others hands.

Marik moaned his boyfriend’s name.

“Bakura” he started moving his hips erratically “I'm close”

“Fuck, just do it”

Marik let go one of Bakura’s hand.

“Not without you” he smirked.

He grabbed Bakura's dick and started jacking him off, making him lose the power of speech.

He jerked him off a rhythmically, Bakura’s lungs were on fire, and felt himself reaching the orgasm.

He repeated Marik's name like a mantra.

“Marik, I'm going to come” he bit his lip.

“Come with me” Marik pleaded “Let’s do it together”

“Like everything else” Bakura smiled.

“Yes” Marik smiled too.

They stared into each others eyes and kissed again, with closed mouths and still smiling, they're noses bumped and it was ungraceful but full of feelings.

They came together, Marik inside of Bakura and Bakura onto Marik's hand.

They gasped,  they hugged and didn't stop smiling. They fell asleep like that.

They were awoken by a shriek.

Marik was the first to open his eyes.

At the door stood Ryo, with his baggage, wearing a brown fluffy coat.

They stared at each other awkwardly, until Bakura opened his eyes and spoke.

“Welcome back Ryo” and finally Ryo reacted.

“You bloody wankers!! Don't you have any respect for me or my stuff!?!?! Of all the rooms in the house you had to do it in mine!!!” he picked up is baggage and threw it to them “Get out and take that bloody bed sheet with you I don't want it anymore!!!”

Marik used the bed sheet to cover his manhood, as he ran out of the room passing next to Ryo, still at the door.

“Sorry” he said.

“Don't say that!! I know your not sorry at all!!”

Bakura roared in laughter as he ran after his boyfriend; he couldn’t help laugh a bit too as both escaped Ryo’s rage.


End file.
